With the prevalence of various types of audio and video entertainments, it is important to play audio files of electronic devices (e.g. stereo devices, computers, television or mobile phones). Since speakers are able to convert electronic signals into sound waves, speakers become important peripheral electronic devices in modern lives. According to the structures of the sound boxes (also referred as enclosures), speakers are usually classified into close-type speakers and open-type speakers. In the close-type speaker, a speaker unit is placed within an enclosure having no opening, and the space within the enclosure is a sealed space.
In case that the enclosure of the close-type speaker has a leak, the sound wave may irregularly leak out through the leak. Under this circumstance, the sound quality of the close-type speaker is deteriorated. For maintaining the quality of the close-type speaker, it is necessary to test the close-type speaker before the close-type speaker leaves the factory.
Conventionally, some methods for testing whether the close-type speaker has a leak were disclosed. For example, in a conventional testing method, a close-type speaker generates a low-pitched sound so as to produce an air pressure, and an inspector listens to the surface of the close-type speaker through a stethoscope. By detecting whether there in an airflow sound of the leak air, the inspector may judge whether the close-type speaker has a leak. However, the method of judging whether the close-type speaker has a leak according to the airflow sound takes a long testing time period. Moreover, since the judgment of the airflow sound is readily affected by human factors, the possibility of causing misjudgment is increased.
For increasing the testing efficiency and accuracy of testing close-type speakers, there is a need of providing a close-type speaker leak test system and a close-type speaker leak test method in order to solve the above drawbacks.